valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Story
__TOC__ Backstory A pair of extraordinarily gifted twins, Emma and Ethan Godric, were born into the royal family of great prestige and wealth during the height of peace on Arathos. Envious of their family’s influence, opposing families’ conspired and baited their parents into committing treason, eventually leading to their capture and executions. Emma and Ethan managed to escape and vowed to avenge their parents one day. Haunted with the memories of their parents’ death, maddened by grief and in desperation for power, the siblings turned to blood magic, which requires the offering of souls. After years of absolute devotion to their training, the twins secretly returned. Eager to exact their revenge, they used their magic to influence powerful figures and invited every family who betrayed them to a banquet with a murderous intent. On that night, Emma, in the midst of claiming the lives of her enemies, was driven mad by her new found powers. She came to believe that humanity needs to be cleansed of its sins, but would first need to be reborn in the form of death. Convinced that their parents have been avenged, Ethan tried to awaken her from her demented state, but his efforts were in vain. Emma continued her onslaught and no one that night, aside from Ethan, was spared. Fearing for his own life, Ethan left his twin sister. After years of devious plotting and demonic manipulation, Emma managed to rally the remaining armies of all kingdoms against each other for a final confrontation upon the Cyron Steppes. Before Emma could utter the spell’s final incantations to the destruction of humanity, Ethan appeared and drove his sword through his sister’s heart. The repercussion to the incomplete incantation led the spell to engulf Emma, but not before tens of thousands of souls forcibly ripped from the battlefield. On her dying breath, Emma swore to return and fulfill the redemption of humanity before fading away. Picking up his sword, Ethan vanished. The devastation brought all the kingdoms to their knees, and so reeling from their extreme losses they agreed on unconditional peace, thus ending The Great War. Over a decade of peace and rebuilding has since passed, but now the omens forewarn of Emma’s imminent revival. Prologue Peace was finally established through an arranged marriage between the two of the most powerful kingdoms of Arathos. A grand wedding was held in the peaceful town of Fairwyn. All the nobles of the land gathered to witness the joyous event. Amongst them, there was a young squire named Leon, whose heroic destiny was about to unfold. As the ceremony was about to begin, a crimson fog fell upon the castle, and a hooded figure cloaked in an aura of death appeared before the altar. Wasting no time, the hooded figure began the summoning of blood demons. Crazed with frenzy they rampage the grounds, slaughtering all the guards and unarmed guests. However, unknown to him, three legendary Valiants attended the ceremony in secret that day. Peerless heroes unmatched in skill, their ferocious counterattack forced the hooded figure to have no other choice but to retreat. As the Valiants gave chase, Leon, young and eager to impress, saw an opportunity to prove himself and joined the pursuit...